


Bringing You Home

by jfcmartin



Series: All Roads Lead to You [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you can summon your soulmate once in your life. Based on this <a href="http://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/148435605505/au-where-you-can-summon-your-soulmate-to-you-once">fic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am back!!! I have so many fics up and running it's gonna be so exciting!! And now since I'm a sucker for soulmate AU's I decided to make this thingy!! I'm gonna make a lot of Soulmate AU's keep a look out for that!! All mistakes are mine!!! I should really stop yelling!!!

Phil paced around his room and read the instructions on his phone for the fifth time. It had been taught to them over and over in school, took practice tests and written tests about it, but he was scared that he’ll get it wrong and lose his only shot to make it happen. **  
**

On the midnight of your eighteenth birthday, everyone had a chance to summon their soulmate. They would appear before your very eyes for exactly five minutes. You can talk about each other, maybe learn their interests and hobbies. No matter where they are or what they do, they will be transported next to you.

It made Phil a little uneasy when learned about it when he was thirteen. Why did it have to be in the middle of the night? He was aware that timezones existed, but what if he summons his soulmate when they’re fast asleep? And what if they _were_ in a different timezone? What if they were in the middle of something very important? And how can he get to them?

Apparently all his questions were too unnerving according to his Summons teacher, Mrs. Dixon, and he was making the rest of his classmates scared of meeting their soulmate. Long story short, none of those questions were answered.

But in fifteen minutes, it was his time to do it. It was his turn to summon his soulmate in a few minutes. He jumped over the shape of an arrowhead that he drew with chalk on the wooden floor, which was gonna be the spot where his soulmate should appear. He walked over to his desk and rearranged the vials of ingredients he’d use to complete the spell. It didn’t help calm his nerves.

He held up a mirror to check his fringe, fix his eyeglasses, and look if he had anything stuck in his teeth. He tried smoothing the imaginary creases on his shirt. He figured he should wear his favorite Buffy shirt to get one of his interests over and done with.

Without a doubt, his soulmate was younger than him, but Phil didn’t know how young were they exactly. They could be just days apart, maybe even years. He knew that because he was never summoned himself. He was never interrupted a day in his life because it was his soulmate’s eighteenth birthday. He lived in constant fear that someday might just be the day it happens, but it never did.

Phil looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, blinking menacingly as the time became 11:49 PM. In less than a minute, his alarm will set off. He ghosted his hand over the ingredients, since he’s gonna have to get to work for approximately ten minutes (according to the official Summoning handbook).

As soon as Phil heard the ring, he grabbed the red vial and dumped it’s contents on his hands and sprinkled it around the chalk writing, chanting the verses he had memorized for oral practice when he was fifteen. He worked with the powder, the petals, and the liquid in the vials just like how he practiced it when he was sixteen. It was the most stressful ten minutes of his life.

When he finished the chant, he took a step back and felt it. The room started to feel colder than usual, the hair on the back of his neck stood, and there was a bright flash of light. Phil covered his eyes with his forearm.

“What the f--ahh!” Phil heard, and when he lowered his arm to see what was happening, he returned it again.

The good news? Phil finally saw his soulmate. The bad news? He saw too much of his soulmate.

“ _Fuck_ , why did you turn eighteen when I _finally_ decide to take a shower?” Phil heard shuffling, probably getting something to cover himself.

“You can open your eyes now,” his soulmate muttered. When Phil did, he properly got to see his soulmate, and he was blown away.

The first thing he noticed was his striking brown eyes, the fire burning within them as they looked angrily at him, almost made Phil want to cower away. Then it was his hair, almost the same color as his eyes but only a few shades lighter. He noticed their hair were almost the same, swept in one side like a 2009 MySpace emo. He almost didn’t notice he had Phil’s duvet wrapped around his body because he was so beautiful.

“Hi,” Phil muttered, mentally slapping himself for saying the worst first words to his soulmate.

“Hey. I’m Dan.” He started to loosen up and the corner of his mouth tugged up to a smile. Phil’s heart probably skipped a beat when he realized he had dimples.

“Phil,” he replied. Apparently he can only utter one word responses now. He shook his head in attempt to silence every tiny voice in his head that was yelling. “Sorry I summoned you from the shower.”

Dan chuckled. “S’alright. Guess it’s my fault for not showering in the morning.”

“It’s night where you are?” Phil guessed, sitting on his bed and patted the space beside him. Dan sat down met his eyes. Phil wished he could take a picture of him and hold on to it until they properly met, but Mrs. Dixon said they wouldn’t appear on any media, as if they were a ghost.

“Yup. I live in New York. Where are we?”

“Manchester. In England, I mean,” he supplied, pointing at the flag of Great Britain to prove it.

  
Dan nodded his head, small droplets of water falling from his hair to his shoulder and rolled down until it was absorbed by his duvet. “Explains the accent.” He tipped his head to read his shirt and asked, “You like Buffy?”

Phil smiled, his plan worked. “Yup. One of my favorite shows. Are you watching it?”

“I’m still five episodes down,” he grimaced and held his hands up, “Don’t give any spoilers!”

“I won’t,” Phil promised with a giggle. He was afraid his soulmate wouldn’t even consider watching Buffy, or worse case scenario, make fun of him for it. But he’s glad it’s neither. “Favorite music?”

“Muse!” Dan exclaimed, and Phil reacted with enthusiasm. They began firing questions about each other, almost getting similar answers in all of them. But there was only one thing they couldn’t seem to agree with.

“How the fuck do you think Frosted Shreddies is a good cereal? They’re like wood splinters covered in sugar,” Dan argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How is Crunchy Nut any better? They’re so plain,” Phil made a sour face to exaggerate his point, only to have Dan punch his arm.

“Well I don’t exactly trust the opinion of anyone who likes frosted shre--”

With a flash of light, Dan was gone and his duvet was left in a bunch on the foot of his bed. He sighed, Dan was probably transported back to the shower.

They talked with ease, as if they’ve known each other for a long time. Phil was happy that knew a lot about him within five minutes. At least he had a concrete idea of what his soulmate is. He knew who would he be spending the rest of his life with. Phil already missed Dan’s presence and was suddenly aware of the silence.

When he went to Tesco to stock up on food the next day, Phil reluctantly took a box of Crunchy Nuts to try it out. He sure hoped Dan considered giving Frosted Shreddies a go, or they would have a serious talk the next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and prompt suggestions are gladly appreciated! Tell me if u want a sequel ;)


End file.
